


坠落 九 完整

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	坠落 九 完整

“嗯…呃…”本就疲惫不堪，蓝湛哪里还有力气自行站立，脚底一滑，难以站稳只得不住地往前倒。两条莹玉似的手臂勾住了人肩膀，少年咬着赤色唇瓣，眉头微微皱起，然而，待对上魏无羡明亮的双眸时，他的唇边，随即洋溢起了笑意，又似乎在暗暗哽咽。

魏无羡下半身开始发力，一下一下地往前顶胯，那松软的穴口勉强将自己的性器裹挟住，抽插时分明顺通无阻。他搂紧了蓝湛腰肢，在对方满是撕咬痕迹的后颈上，轻轻舔舐那些触目伤疤，舌尖在血痂处打转，一圈一圈，留下了亮莹莹的唾液痕迹。

“唔…呃…”渐渐地，蓝湛羞的垂下脑袋，仿若初尝人事的处子般，又似等待公子采撷的白玉兰。为了使对方的感觉能舒适些，蓝湛咬牙，用力缩了缩屁眼，紧紧夹住了入侵大棒，然而，那最初的状态，终究是回不去了。

“呃…魏婴…紧吗…”从暗暗抽泣，再到哭的梨花带雨，粉面似娇兰，蓝湛紧紧握住了魏无羡扣住自己腰肢的手，羞耻地抬起玉臀去迎合对方的撞击。他那两条纤长玉腿，正不住地颤抖着，若不是有魏无羡的腿夹住，差点就往前倒去，扑腾进水里了。

“嗯，挺好的，蓝湛，哥哥真是喜欢死你了…”一如既往说着那些俏皮话，心里却是徒增伤感，魏无羡从背后紧拥住了含光君，“扑通”一声，水花四溅，两人一同跌进了泉水中。肉体碰撞拍打的响声，在空悠悠的山谷中回荡，交缠在一起的身躯，在诉说着不愿分离，哪怕仅仅只是开始。

然而，未过多时，当魏无羡准备发起最后的冲刺时，却发现怀里的人儿，终是因体力不支和水下缺氧而倒下了。美人双目微阖，玉面桃粉，浅浅地喘着气儿，蹙着眉头一言不发，脸色苍白如纸，病弱地倚靠在魏无羡身上，雪白却又布满伤疤的臀肉间，隐约可见一根粗大的紫黑色性器，正进进出出。

“呼…蓝湛…你，你怎么又睡了…”难过地把人搂紧，魏无羡终于是将子孙囊内一切尽数释放在对方体内。事后，他摸着蓝湛微鼓的小腹，又将对方后穴内浊物抠挖出来，把人重新清洗干净，这一折腾，便又是一个时辰。

“那里什么人？给老子过去看看！”不远处，在得到了父亲的允许后，温晁带着几个随身侍从，往那山谷中的清泉处走去。这一看，温小公子差点没瞎了眼，冲着周围人狠狠喊道：“愣着干嘛？还不去教训他们，这婊子，居然又勾搭上男人了，真是又骚又贱，难怪父亲操不厌。”

“是，请温公子消消火气，稍安勿躁，在下这便去。”

将美好的一切打碎，温家人经常做这种令人诟病之事，早就见怪不怪了。

该醒了

蓝湛做了一个梦，不夜天消失在熊熊烈火中，他也重新回到了云深，夜凉如水，端坐在堆满卷帙的桌案前翻阅书卷，而魏无羡，总是坐在自己面前，撩拨的人心烦意乱。

他伸手去触碰对方的脸，却在突然间清醒过来：自己正躺在床上，全身上下未着寸缕，被人强行分开了双腿，足腕被细长的麻绳缠的死死，分别绑在了床榻两侧。

那处近乎让人深感麻木的隐秘部位，堪堪塞进了一根粗长玉势，又分明有外力，把它往里推到了更深的地方。“唔…呃…”蓝湛低声沉吟，他感觉得到，有人正故意用黑色布条蒙住了自己双眼，那愈发靠近的气息，最终将自己仅存的呼吸权利，全部带走。

“温若寒…”感觉到腿间玉势被取出，双腿被拉的大开，体内传来了阵阵空虚感，蓝湛绝望地哭喊出声来，“你…把魏婴还给我…他在哪儿…”

“和其他人一块受教化去了，怎么，你也想去吗？”温若寒大笑一声，用指尖探入了蓝湛身后菊穴，绞紧后又转动过一圈，直把人折腾到疼痛难忍，闷哼喘气了好几声，才邪魅地笑道，“你可以图个省心，在这儿陪温某。”

“不，不要…不要进来…”蹬着双腿奋力反抗，却又什么都看不清，蓝湛心里头愈发焦灼。感觉到有人压上了自己身子，微烫的性器抵在穴口处，蓝湛一时性急，想到前些日子魏无羡赠予自己的防身毒针，连忙从耳后取出，竟是一个用力，扎进了温若寒手臂里。

“啊！你，你居然敢！”一阵剧烈疼痛感传入体内，似是报复般的，温若寒一边骑在蓝湛身上，拍着身下人软嫩的屁股狠狠往里挺进，一边忍痛拔出毒针。狰狞的肉棒在那穴口中愈发迅速地来回进出，操的人淫水四溅，浸的交合处一片湿润。蓝湛被人狠狠压着，那种感觉，仿若肠子快被捅穿，他只能不断发出破碎的哭求，却又完全连不成完整语句：“呃…不要…疼…”

“这是什么？！你想暗害本座？嗯？”温若寒拿着那根细长物体，就着肉体相连的姿势，将蓝湛翻过身来，对着人白净的小腹一连扎了好几下。许是中毒的缘故，尊主声音逐渐发颤，嘴唇亦有些白里泛紫，整个人看上去精神状态极差。

“呵…呃……”蓝湛忍着剧痛，缓缓吐露，字字如刀尖划过温若寒心口，“你活不久了…”

“本座知道，此针剧毒，且用过一次便会失效，是不是？！”感觉到体内金丹正聚合着灵力勉强运转，温若寒逐渐想呕吐出来。他摸上了蓝湛那仿若白玉雕琢出来的滚烫脸蛋，只见对方琉璃色瞳孔笼了一层水雾。强忍住内心宣泄的欲望后，温若寒用更猛烈的狠操，惩罚着被囚的少年。

“呃…呃…”蓝湛紧紧攥着床单，咬牙一声不吭，两条被强行锁住的长腿拼命蹬着，摩擦过床单发出“哗哗”声。也不知过了多久，伴随着胸口愈发急促的起伏，少年才安分下来，爬在榻上不再动弹。

隐约可见那被操到泛白的穴口，正往外一张一翕吞吐着白色汁液，糜烂又淫荡。温若寒从蓝湛身上起来，一连咳嗽了好几声，单手捂住胸口，眉目冷峻，他略了一眼床榻上的少年：整个人颓废不堪，肤色皆泛出病弱的白，眼角流出的泪水，顺着泛红的脸颊流至两腮，浸湿了一片枕头。

蓝湛嘴唇被吻的又红又肿，微微张着，呼吸进并不干净的空气。睁眼便是空荡荡的天花板，视线模糊且完全无法聚焦，少年歪着脑袋，极轻地吐气道：“就算，干死我，你也活不长了…”

“可是本座有的是法子让你痛苦。”嘴角勾起一抹似是而非的微笑，温若寒坐在床榻边，粗糙掌心抚过蓝湛暴露在外的，伤痕累累的皮肤，突然用力掐了一把，留下了一团紫红色的掐痕。尊主不急不缓，冷冷道：“之后，本座会把你交给晁儿处理掉，并且，你那个好朋友，也别想活了。”

“不…”蓝湛没有想到，温若寒竟会用这种方式，他也不曾料到过，修炼完神功的尊主，竟然在过去一个多时辰后，还未因毒性的发散而死去。他，终是失手了。心内忐忑不安，如鲠在喉，过了好一会儿，蓝湛才缓缓开口，嗓音沙哑道：“别，别伤害他…”

“这不是你能决定的。”温若寒一把拽起蓝湛披散的乌黑直发，眼中满是怨恨，他一连咳嗽了好几声，最后竟是咳出一口脓血。紧盯着蓝湛时，红瞳如一把利刃，剐着少年的心，温若寒另一只手狠狠掐住了蓝湛纤长脖颈，力道愈发加重：“说，本座中了这毒，是否…”

“你还没死…呃…”不愿与对方再纠缠下去，蓝湛强忍着全身发散开来的不适，半阖上双眸。然而温若寒哪里肯放过他，这孩子，分明只是抓来侍奉床事，都并未取他性命，怎么也没想到，有朝一日竟会在暗处对自己下手。

温若寒感到失望，又怨恨。也许是最后一次，待玩够对方的身子后，尊主舔舐过少年松软粉嫩的穴口，冷冷笑道：“明日，本座便让你和你那位好朋友团聚。”

“去阴间赎罪吧，哈哈哈。”

那日，温晁命令手下绑着金丹被化的蓝湛二人，走到了乱葬岗上的断崖前。这里寒鸦群飞，阴森可怖，又似有怨灵的呻吟幽幽回荡在山谷，听得人不禁心生胆寒。

“卑鄙，凭什么？”虽是全无反抗之力，魏无羡还是使力欲挣脱开束缚，对着温晁冷冷道，“戕害无辜，你真不怕厉鬼邪祟会…”

“老子只是按照父亲旨意，奉命办事，顺便解决一下咱俩间的私人恩怨。”温晁抬首，不屑地瞥了一眼面前人，大笑道，“活人入此地，有去无回，你们，就永远在里面呆着吧，做个伴哈哈哈…”

一旁的蓝湛面色苍白，嗓音沙哑，若不是被人抓着双臂，也许会直接往前倒下了。他身上披着一件宽大的太阳纹袍，分明是衣不蔽体。当时，温若寒将这位少年交给自己儿子时，就已经那般模样了：不知受到了多少摧残。

再次见到蓝湛时，魏无羡自然是钻心的疼痛，然而被人禁锢着，他又完全碰不到对方，只能大声说着话进行安慰。此时，魏无羡突然向蓝湛吼了一声：“含光君！别怕，我陪着你呢！到时候就是化作厉鬼，也要叫温狗死个痛快！”

“死到临头还嘴硬，真是不识好歹。”见人怎么也不肯服软，温晁拽着魏无羡衣领，正打算把人摔下去，却听得一旁传来一声熟悉的辱骂。

在听闻对方有难后，也不知哪来的力气，蓝湛突然双臂使力，狠狠推开了抓住自己的两名侍从，朝着温晁的方向走去，眼中饱含着怨恨。曾经发生过的那些事，一幕幕飘过脑海，少年语气阴沉，透着不容置疑的坚定：“放了他，畜生…”

“哟，你个小婊子，在外面勾搭男人，都不记得老子是你什么人了？还没找你算账呢！”温晁见人愈发走进，长发披散，遮盖住了半张脸，虽是嘴上说的硬气，实则内心徒生胆怯之意。这不，他赶紧命令温逐流道：“愣着干嘛，把他腿打断，快！”

“畜生…咳…”膝盖被狠狠一击，突然半跪在地上，蓝湛整个身子侧倒下去，衣物散开后，隐约露出了圆溜溜的肩膀，和若隐若现的腿根，看的温晁和四周的修士们，皆是身下帐篷微鼓，玩心大起。

“魏无羡，不然你先去吧，老子还想同这个小婊子玩玩…”温晁嗤笑一声，毫不留情地将正欲反抗的少年，从断崖上推了下去。

“啊！温狗！”身子不停下坠，下坠，魏无羡最后那句骂声，似乎正不停地回荡在山谷中，哀怨凄厉，永无绝期。底下，是无尽的深渊，是成堆的白骨，这座尸山，埋葬着无数的怨魂。

“魏婴…”蓝湛最后哼了一声，他眼中的星光黯淡下去，一点点消磨殆尽，整个人侧躺在地，散开的衣袍勉强遮住躯体。此时，周围约摸数十名修士，在温晁的指引下，一哄而上。他们像一匹匹饿狼，贪婪地将少年衣物扒了个精光，去吻那姣好的脸颊，随意摆弄着人四肢。不夜天宗主的枕边人，虽是遍体鳞伤，再不复完璧无瑕，倒底还有美玉的底子。对于温家新一批的修士们来说，简直是吃到天鹅肉了。

“魏婴…”被男人们拉开双腿，并无任何扩张便直接进入，蓝湛的喊声愈发凄绝，逐渐带上了哭腔。那些人面兽心的家伙，纷纷褪去亵裤，有的将肉棒捅进人嘴唇，另外一两个人，对着那泛白的穴口，强行一捅而入，迅速抽插起来。其余等待的众人，皆是迫不接待地往蓝湛身上射精，他们愈发色情地摸着少年尚还结着血痂的深色乳头，去舔，去吸，从脖颈到足腕，每寸肌肤都不愿放过。

“魏婴…”新鲜的血液顺着腿根滑落下来，蓝湛全身疲软不堪，四肢被随意摆弄着，似乎快要骨折，身子散架。也不知过了多久，他的脸色愈发苍白，喊不出也哭不出，小腹处被精液灌的鼓鼓，仿若怀胎三月的妇女。为了追求刺激和极度舒爽，之后的修士坐上了蓝湛鼓起的小腹处，试图将精液挤出来，这不，穴口中流出的血液染上了白浊，染红了身下一片土地。

“呃…”蓝湛被操的浑身都在颤动，哆哆嗦嗦发不出声来。那些不堪入耳的脏话一句句传入耳内，少年一次次昏睡过去，却被一巴掌扇醒，伴随而来的，是剧烈的痛楚。

“温公子，这，他好像快死了…”又过去许久，人群中突然传出一声颤抖的叫喊声。此时，有人撩起少年湿漉漉的，紧贴在脸上的墨发，却见人翻着眼白，嘴里还含着男人的肉棒，上下颚完全合不上，差点吓了一跳。

“反正都是死，你们一个个来，操完了直接扔下去就行…”温晁在蓝湛身边晃悠了几圈，瞧着人那半死不活的狼狈光景，忍不住大笑道，“难得开开荤，当然需要物尽其用…”

“是…”得了命令后，其余等候的色鬼们自然是继续欺辱蓝湛，毫不留情。可怜的少年，被翻来覆去反复折腾，全身上下都是男人的精液，两条腿布满了一条条血痕，蜿蜒而下。那菊穴被操的松了，就三个人一起上，硬生生全部填满，同时往里狠狠挤进去。

“魏婴…”这场漫无天日的性事，也不知持续了多久，蓝湛在最后喊出那个名字后，微弱的气息逐渐消失殆尽。那些人完事后，舔过嘴唇，拍了拍蓝湛布满泪痕的脸颊，发现人毫无动静，便听从了温晁指令，把对方扔下了乱葬岗。

“呃…”似乎在梦里，蓝湛看到了一群面目可憎的怨灵，他们走上前，一个接一个地侵犯着自己。伴随着小腹处一阵阵剧痛，蓝湛逐渐失去意识，直到他感到，有一股奇怪的力量包裹住了自己。

“呃…疼…疼…”

“我陪你…”温热的身躯压了上来，便再没离开过。

数月后，夷陵的镇上，出现了两位黑衣少年，模样皆是生的俊俏至极。只不过，相比起稍矮些那位少年的爽朗爱笑，另一位似乎显得面无表情，阴冷的浅色眼瞳竟让人有几分害怕。

他们，便是曾经失踪数月的蓝湛和魏婴。当时姑苏和云梦的人都急坏了，疯了似的去找寻家人，却是音讯全无。后来听不夜天传出的消息，似乎是因为刺杀尊主而遭到了处决，尸骨无存，众人一度伤心至极，甚至还自行发丧，以示沉重的哀悼。

“忘机，你在哪里…”

“魏无羡，你这家伙怎么不见了，又去哪里野了…”

阴郁的氛围笼罩着两个无辜家族，亦使得他们对温氏的暴行，更加抵触和反感。炎阳灼人，为了百家重新的安宁，这一仗，是不打，也得打了。

说起来，那日被推下乱葬岗后，也不知过了多久，两人才从尸山底下爬上来。许是之前受了太大刺激，蓝湛总显得精神有些异常，若不是魏无羡把少年扶了出来，他根本不想继续活下去。那双浅色瞳孔里透露出的，是对生的厌恶，对死的执着，以及看透人性过后的绝望和悲凉。

“蓝湛，找个洞口歇一歇，逃出来了，应该没事…”把人扶到一处洞穴歇下，里头虽是阴冷异常，魏无羡却发现了一本破败的残书，一页页翻开略过，发现里面记载的，竟是在寻常仙门从未接触过的魔术，光是那些张牙舞爪的邪祟插图，便足够使人毛骨悚然。

“唔…”靠在魏无羡肩头时，蓝湛体温忽冷忽热，嘴里不停念叨着，“带我沐浴，杀温狗…”

“这里暂时找不到干净水源，不过杀温狗倒是有办法！”魏无羡手执书册，凝视着同伴，严肃道，“就这本册子，不若我们，一起学？有不懂的互相问…”

“好…”蓝湛没有想到，这一步行差踏错，纵然有可能坠入深渊，万劫不复，如今却是唯一得到救赎的法子了。他心里装着怨恨愈深，修炼的自然也愈顺畅，这一点倒是让魏无羡刮目相看。之后，两人时不时互相打趣，魏婴每每见着蓝湛召唤出一头白色野狼，骑在上面指挥走尸时，不由得招呼道：“蓝湛，威风啊，你有想过，有朝一日，自己还会与邪祟为伍吗？”

“没有…”蓝湛咬牙切齿道，“以前的那个忘机已经死了，不提了…”

“诶，别提那么伤感的事儿了，总会好起来的，以后谁敢动你，直接叫这些走尸，撕烂他们。”眼里泛着若有若无的红光，魏无羡在蓝忘机耳边轻唤，感觉到对方突然从坐骑上跳下，一双有力的手箍住了自己，顿时笑道，“想要了？来来来，咱们继续打野战。”

“好…”后背摔倒在地，任由对方褪去了自己亵裤，蓝湛将腿缠上了魏无羡腰部，并不显得害羞。扭腰迎合着撞击，嘴里不断发出呻吟，那些难以磨灭的记忆重新浮现上脑海，蓝湛竟是突然放声笑道：“魏婴，相比…你最温柔…”

“太轻了吗？那我重点…”又一次往里挺进，魏无羡扶着蓝湛腰肢，抚摸过那寸寸重又恢复细腻光滑的肌肤，有些沮丧道，“蓝湛，温狗留下的印记已经消了，你也该忘了，不提了，本来好好的，你一说我就心里不舒服。”

“你很介意？”和对方交换着缠绵缱绻的吻，蓝湛故意用腿根内侧摩擦着魏无羡后背，倒是把人蹭的痒痒了，少年垂眸，语气不悦道，“我就知道…”

“谁说的，才没有的事儿，依我看啊，你就是还有点自卑，其实真的无妨，你又不是故意给我戴帽子的…”啰嗦了一堆话，见蓝湛皱着眉头似乎在生气，魏无羡干脆住了嘴不再提此事，他把爱人圈进怀里，去吻那软软的眼睫，忍不住哄道，“等下完事后，咱们继续去修炼，到时候去报仇…”

“剁了…”蓝湛喃喃，双颊皆染上了情欲的粉色，薄唇微微张开，浅浅喘着气，“把他们，下面，剁了…”

“啧，你还挺狠。”抱着人往山洞的方向滚去，也不顾黑衣上着了些灰尘，魏无羡倒是愈发宠起媳妇来，温柔道，“那帮淫贼，欺负我家含光君，肯定得重罚。”

“嗯，唔…”

却说此时，两人难得下山，只不过当地并无人认出他们的身份来。百无聊赖下，魏无羡拉着蓝忘机在镇上闲逛，正打算寻些好吃的，并打探一下关于温家的消息，也好事先行动起来。

“蓝湛，你有钱吗？没钱买不了铺子里的饼啊。”摸着空空如也的口袋，魏无羡垂头丧气，抱怨道，“太惨了，以前在莲花坞，我都是喜欢什么拿什么…”

“是我连累了你…”蓝湛叹了口气，皱了皱眉，好不容易从口袋里掏出了一个淡蓝色小钱袋，里面还有些银子。正当二人对着那小钱袋愁眉苦脸之时，魏无羡突然灵机一动，提议道：“不然等我们用完这些，去温家那里偷银子去！”

“偷？！”


End file.
